3GPP studies the issue of ensuring the continuity of a multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) when user equipment CUE) moves. Currently, a method addressing the above issue is that the user equipment provides some pieces of information of it on receiving an MBMS to a base station, and some pieces of information on the MBMS are interacted between base stations.
However, in the implementation of the present invention, the inventors found that in a long-term evolution advanced (LTE-A) system, a closed subscriber group (CSG) cell (controlled by a home base station (home evolved Node B, HeNB)) is incapable of providing an MBMS; and when user equipment receiving an MBMS is handed over from a macro cell to a CSG cell, the service will be interrupted, or user equipment in the CSG cell needing to receive an MBMS or starting to receive an MBMS cannot receive an MBMS. There exists no effective way to solve the above problem.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present invention and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present invention.